


He Will Rise

by rubyrummy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: “One day the Dark Lord will rise again”, he thinks, “and I have to be here”.





	He Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Возрождение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936653) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy). 



> English is not my native language so feel free to point out any mistakes.

“One day the Dark Lord will rise again,” he thinks, “and I have to be here.”

He says it to himself again and again. When he is checking test. When he is destroying another ruined student’s potion. When he is catching students sneaking around Hogwarts late at night. When he is closing the door into his room and staying alone with his thoughts.

“I have to be here.”

Not for the sake of himself. Not for the sake of the world. Not for the sake of the boy.

Why should he care about the boy? He had nothing from her. He is his father over again — the way he looks, the way he smiles, the way he behaves. Dumbledore is wrong when he is trying to convince in an opposite one.

“He has her eyes, precisely her eyes,” he says over and over again. Apparently, he is not able to find something else. Is it all he has got? Eyes that have no love for him.

“I have to be here,” he repeats as a mantra. “I have to.”

The Dark Lord will return. Snape knows not because of Dumbledore’s words. Sometimes the Mark on his left arm becomes darker, and the arm aches like in cold weather. It can mean only one: he is still in the world, he is still looking a way back, he is still dangerous.

He can still take one thing what Lily left.

And Snape who lost a long time ago is still clinging to pieces of life to beg a forgiveness from that one who is not able to forgive anymore.

“He will rise,” he promises himself. “He will rise.”


End file.
